Confusión en Plastic Beach
by Leona Rockera
Summary: Una historia diferente donde se cuenta la historia de como una chica ha sido engañada por uno de los personajes más conocidos de la música, Murdoc Niccals, bajista de Gorillaz...


**Confusión en Plastic Beach **

Cerca de la nada en el océano algo ocurría, un barco transportador viajaba con unas cajas... Cuando una accidentalmente cayó al mar.

La caja viajo y viajo, pasaron dos días hasta que llegara a tierra... Pero a nadie se le ocurriría que había adentro de ella.

Empezaron a escucharse golpes dentro de ella, débiles pero de alguna forma lograron abrirla... De allí salió una chica algo temblorosa y desnutrida... A ella no le importa cómo ni donde estaba, solo buscaba algo que comer y ayuda.

Cuando miro a su alrededor se dio cuenta que no estaba en cualquier sitio, estaba varada en una isla, por cierto muy extraña...

Empezó a caminar, se cruzó los brazos, tenía frio...

Llego a una compuerta en un edificio algo extraño... Parecía estar hecho de plástico.

Abrió la compuerta pero no había nadie, solo un ascensor algo húmedo... Lo puso en marcha y llego a una clase de sala... Al parecer la isla estaba sola, ¿Qué haría ahora y quién la ayudaría?...

Trato de calmarse dio media vuelta y justo en ese momento vio una puerta, tenía que buscar a alguien más, entro y solo vio que era una cocina... Suspiró pero no tardo en recordar que no había comido en días, su cuerpo estaba al borde.

Se dirigió a las alacenas rogando encontrar algo, solo había alimentos enlatados, olvidados, fue una suerte que la caducidad aun no vencía.

Aprovecho todo lo que había, solo un detalle, no había agua potable...

Trató de recordar algo que le ayudara a conseguir agua... Pero por más que se esforzó lo único que recordó fue que hervir agua salada le ayudaría, pero no había leña ni nada, era una isla muy pequeña...

Pensó que podría ocuparse de eso después fue a dar un vistazo al lugar, no podía recordar mucho de lo que le había ocurrido, llego a un cuarto en el fondo del edificio, tenía una pequeña "ventana" que daba una vista al océano, alguien había dormido allí, la cama no estaba tan sucia con solo sacudir el forro bastaría... Retomando algo de fuerzas siguió investigando, llego a un cuarto lleno de micrófonos, bocinas e instrumentos musicales... Se quedo sorprendida, ¿Quién había estado viviendo allí?

Ahí... Aquí no hay nadie, ¿Que voy a hacer ahora?- se pregunto a sí misma la chica.

No recordaba nada, sus piernas estaban cansadas, su ropa sucia y de mala suerte veía borroso, quizá era por el cansancio, debía dormir, así que se dirigió al cuarto del fondo y se dispuso a dormir pero para su sorpresa escucho un gran sonido que venía del mar, se asomo por la ventanilla y vio que algo enorme pasaba enfrente de la isla, era ¡una Ballena!

Por un segundo le dio miedo pero enseguida se tranquilizo, sabía que no había nada que temer las ballenas no eran agresivas y mucho menos comían personas, ¿cómo lo sabía? Fue un presentimiento, no recordaba ni su nombre.

Se dispuso a dormir... Pero...

**Sueño**

_-¡¿hola?! ¡¿Quien esta allí?!... ¿Ah?... ¡Aaahhhh!-_

_-tranquila jaja, no pasa nada, solo vendrás conmigo unos días, así que ponte cómoda-_

_**Se corta el sueño y despierta asustada**_

- ¡ahhh...!- ella respira rápidamente y suda, se toma la cabeza, tenía un dolor intenso pero se acuesta de nuevo.

Al día siguiente busca más pistas para salir de esa isla pero solo encuentra más habitaciones, en una de ellas había varios libros sobre la cama...

-Las mejores poses para... ¿Qué demonios es esto?- abrió el libro y vio varias imágenes en ellas donde había mujeres y hombres haciendo poses desnudos... -que... ¡Asco...!-dijo ella con una cara de repugnancia.

Dejo el libro a un lado y tomo los otros que parecían ser más normales, salió del cuarto y recordó que había un librero cerca de la sala de estar, así que regreso por ellos y se dispuso a acomodarlos en el librero, pero noto que solo había espacio para uno, intento poner de uno por uno pero se dio cuenta que ninguno cavia, así que regreso al cuarto a dejarlos, ya dispuesta a salir tropezó con algo, era otro libro, este era más pequeño y delgado, seguramente entraría perfecto en esa ranura, por alguna razón se emociono y corrió a ponerlo...

-¿eh?...- se detuvo por un momento, al parecer eso fue un deja vú para ella... Se puso nerviosa pero un segundo después se animo y lo puso en el lugar... Nada ocurrió...

-Ahhh que extraño, jeje emocionarme por una cosa así, vaya que doy miedo... Uhhh si hasta hablo sola...- dijo a sí misma algo decepcionada y apenada por charlar sola, dio media vuelta pero... De repente el librero empezó a recorrerse solo, con dificultades por la basura que había debajo de él, ella se sorprendió al ver que había una escalera detrás de aquel objeto y que bajaba por un túnel obscuro... Ella empezó a bajar por la curiosidad y entre tanta escalera llego lo que parecía ser un centro de control, había muchas pantallas y una mesa/radar en el centro...

No podía creerlo, tal vez de algo le serviría, empezó a buscar algún botón que encendiera algo y justo encontró algo debajo de la mesa, lo presiono y... De repente escucho que el librero se estaba cerrando de nuevo...

- ¡uhy¡ eso no era la que quería- empezó a presionar de nuevo el botón para ver si ocurría algo pero solo se prendieron las pantallas...

-¡eso no sirve de nada!- asustada corrió arriba pero desgraciadamente ya se había cerrado... Decepcionada se sentó recargada en librero ya no sabía qué hacer...

Cuando de repente el librero se abrió rápidamente haciendo que ella cayera de espalda al suelo...

-¡Aahhh!- grito ella desprevenida

- Sabia que alguien estaba aquí, no cualquiera ordena mis cosas así- La chica volteo rápidamente, vio a un hombre mirándola fijamente a los ojos...

-Ah... Bueno, y-yo, pensé que esta isla estaba desierta…- dijo ella nerviosa

-¿desierta? Lo único desierto aquí es mi juventud- dijo el hombre estirándole el brazo en señal de ayuda, la chica lo tomo y se para...

-¿quién es usted?-

-¿ah yo?... Solo un viejo... Me llamo Murdoc- dijo el hombre -¿quién eres tú? ¿Y cómo llegaste?-

- bueno... Llegue en una caja, no recuerdo porque ni como... De hecho... No recuerdo mi nombre ni de dónde vengo- dijo la chica triste, Murdoc se sorprendió...

- eso ya la he vivido antes...- dijo Murdoc

- perdón por invadir tu... Tu casa- dijo la chica

-¿ah? Ah... Esta ya no es mi casa solo vine a recoger viejas cosas, realmente no me esperaba esta situación no cualquiera llega aquí a la mitad de la nada-dijo Murdoc

-... -

- en fin... Así que no recuerdas nada eh?- pregunto Murdoc

- no...-

- bien, creo que ya debo hacer algo en mi vida bien, te ayudare a recuperarte, ¿ya comiste algo?- pregunto Murdoc

- eh... Si...- dijo ella apenada

-¿y has bebido algo?- pregunto

-eh... No...-

- bien sígueme- dijo Murdoc y fue hacia una tubería cerca de aquel cuarto de los libros

- conozco todas las partes de esta isla... Yo mismo la compre-dijo el tomando un vaso de papel

- usted debe ser muy rico-dijo ella

- algo así... Ya estoy... "jubilado" tenía una banda-dijo el

- enserio, que genial-

- si aunque... Por algunas estupideces terminamos dispersos- dijo el agachando la cabeza

- ... ¿Cómo se llamaban? -pregunto ella

- gorillaz-

-¿gorilas?-

- noo... Gorillaz, con z - refunfuño el

- ah perdón... Suena increíble hehe me gustaría tener una banda...-la chica paro al ver que Murdoc se deprimía mas y mas -eh bueno... Gracias Sr. Murdoc- dijo ella

- ¿señor?- volteo algo confundido

- ¿eh si...?-

- ¿me vez cara de viejo?-

- ... - se puso nerviosa

- ajaja olvídalo si estoy viejo... De hecho aparento más de lo normal...- dijo el -por ahora la prioridad es saber quién eres y de dónde vienes... Iré a buscar si hay algún anuncio que gente perdida- dijo él y se dirigió al centro de control cerrando el librero y dejándola sola...

- ese señor me da miedo- susurro ella...-pero es el único que me puede ayudar- se dijo y regreso a su "habitación"...

Pasaron las horas, la chica se había quedado dormida aun no recuperaba sus fuerzas y Murdoc no encontró nada... Ni una foto de ella...

- Hump... Tal como lo pensé- rio el -justo como lo planee-...

Mientras tanto la chica tenía un sueño donde estaba en una cama de experimentación, era una pesadilla, veía poco a poco como una aguja cosía pelo azul en su cabeza... Ella imaginaba tanto dolor que despertó del susto... Temblando... Pero algo había cambiado...

- ¡¿Fri-Frida?! Ese es mi nombre?!- dijo ella aun asustada y sudando... Esos sueños claramente despertaban sus recuerdos...

_Continuará…_


End file.
